


What Are You Doing?

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denmark is such a Dork, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias is a huge dork that Lukas has to live with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing?

Lukas had been sitting on the couch all morning, headphones on, writing a paper. Mathias was 75% sure that Lukas had forgot to play any music and was just wearing them, too zoned in on whatever he was writing about, Mathias couldn't remember the exact topic.

It was good that Lukas was getting his homework done, but Mathias was hungry, and due to a past cooking incident, he was no longer allowed to make food without supervision. Mathias could just walk over to the other and ask for him to move to the kitchen, but that sounded too easy, and Mathias always liked a challenge.

Which was why he was now crawling on the floor with long socks on his ears and nose, not that Lukas would know. He wasn't paying his boyfriend any attention. Mathias continued to crawl around until he reached the arm chair opposite of where Lukas was sitting. He climbed atop it, crouching on all fours while making elephant noises while wriggling around. He continued to do this, getting lost in his own world, until someone interrupted his thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

Mathias looked up quickly, blushing brightly.

"We've been living together two days, and already I'm seeing the weirdest part of you. At least, I hope this is the weirdest part."

Mathias' blush darkened even more, before he quickly got off the chair, shaking his head. "I don't think I get too much weirder. But, uh, I'm hungry. And I'm banned from making food without supervision."

Lukas nodded in understanding. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I make tuna casserole?"

"Only after you take the socks off your face," Lukas agreed, picking up his stuff to move it to the kitchen.

Mathias had put water on to boil, getting all of the other ingredients out onto the counter. Once done with that, he sat in a chair, waiting for the water to boil. He found himself bored, and came up with a game to entertain himself quickly.

He grabbed the peas from the freezer, before taking one out of the bag, aiming for Lukas' cup of coffee. The first few missed, but by number seven he had a steady rhythm of grabbing and tossing peas into Lukas' cup.

When Lukas absentmindedly reached for his cup, Mathias panicked. He threw the entire bag of pea in the air, screeching. Lukas' had paused, raising an eye at Mathias with peas raining down on him.

"What are you doing?" Mathias started to stutter out an excuse, before Lukas raised a hand, stopping him. "No, I don't want to know. Just clean up the mess and try to salvage all the peas you can."

Mathias nodded, crouching down to pick up the bag of peas, when he heard Lukas start to cough. He peaked his head over the counter, eyes widening when he came in the line of sight of Lukas' glare.

"Hey, you okay Lukas?" Mathias tried to act casual, not that Lukas would fall for it, he never did.

"Mathias, why are there peas in my coffee?"

Mathias grinned awkwardly, shrugging. "I don't know, Lukas. That's a good question. Maybe we should ask Google for help? Google always has the answer, you know."

Lukas' glare darkened. "I don't think there's any need for that. I'm pretty sure I already know the answer." Mathias blushed, apologizing quietly. "You're making me a new cup of coffee. Also, you have to drink the rest of this one. Peas and all."

"What? But that's so gross!"

"Well, you seemed to like making it well enough. And don't forget about the water, you don't want it to boil away."

Lukas went back to his homework, and Mathias knew that there was no way he was getting out of this one. Sighing to himself and mumbling random things, he started to make Lukas' coffee, continuing to make the tuna casserole. Once the coffee was done, he set it in front of Lukas, taking the other cup away.

"Don't forget to drink it," Lukas reminded, and Mathias pouted, mumbling things under his breath as he took a sip, scrunching his nose at the taste.

"It's like a potion you have to drink to gain some magical quality," he mumbled to himself, putting the cup on the counter, going back to stirring the noodles. A sudden idea came to his head, and Mathias gasped, before letting his arm go almost completely limp. "Oh no, I have drunk the magical potion and now am boneless! How am I supposed to make the tuna casserole now? Oh, woe is me!"

"Mathias, what are you doing?" Lukas asked, looking up, a small smile on his face. Mathias grinned at him, before putting on a serious face.

"Oh, Lukas, you won't believe it! The coffee you made me drink was a magical potion! Now I have no bones!" Mathias waved his arms boneless, and Lukas laughed.

"Oh no! How will you ever do anything ever again?"

"I don't know Lukas, you may have to do everything for me," Mathias sighed dramatically.

"I don't know, maybe it will wear off if we give it enough time," Lukas suggested, smiling brightly.

"Maybe, but we won't know if you make me drink the rest of it," Mathias smirked, and Lukas glared.

"Fine, but you have to do the dishes for a week," Lukas compromised, and Mathias nodded.

"Will do."

"Now finish making your food. We have a show to watch in ten minutes." Mathias nodded, making the food as quickly as possible, before putting some on a plate and moving over to the living room, Lukas joining him without his homework, carrying a blanket instead.

The two of the sat on the couch, Lukas leaning on Mathias. After a few minutes, Mathias dropped his fork. He sat, pouting down at it, until figuring he could just eat from the plate. Making a loud velociraptor noise, he plunged his face onto his plate, making most of his food fly off in different directions and causing Lukas to jump.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lukas screeched. Mathias simply blinked at him, before doing it again. "Mathias Køhler, what are you doing?" Mathias continued to do it repeatedly, causing Lukas to start screeching louder. "What are you doing, Mathias? What are you doing, stop it!"

Finally, Lukas was able to take the plate from Mathias, asking him as calmly as possible, "What are you doing?"

"I dropped my fork."

"And you decided the best thing to do would be to repeatedly slam your face into your food? While making loud noises?"

"Yes?"

Lukas stared at him for a moment, before smiling and handing him the plate, a small laugh coming from him. "Go clean up. God, you're such a dork."

"Yeah," Mathias agreed, smiling and standing up. "But you wouldn't like me if a wasn't."

Lukas laughed, shaking his head. "I wouldn't say I wouldn't like you, I just like you better this way."

Mathias laughed along with him, cleaning himself in the bathroom, before he joined Lukas on the couch, who was now reading a mutual favorite book of theirs. Settling in Lukas lap, Mathias looked up, asking Lukas, "Are we gonna read together now?"

Nodding, Lukas began to read the book, his voice luring Mathias to sleep.


End file.
